


You'll Be Okay

by kitchenparty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeAus, Angst, Death, Human AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchenparty/pseuds/kitchenparty
Summary: Alfred is mortally wounded and doesn't have much time. Roderich stays by his side until the very end. Very angsty AmeAus oneshot
Relationships: America/Austria (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	You'll Be Okay

I clutched him harder to my chest, frantically ripping at my clothes to make a bandage.

_ Damn this war, damn this war, damn this  _ war _ … _

Alfred’s hoarse voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

“It’s okay, Roddy. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. The medics will find me, just get yourself somewhere safe.” His eyes were dull, nearly lifeless.

“No…”  _ No, no, no, no, NO… _

I applied as much pressure to his wound as I could, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. I held back tears as he simply bled through the cloth, my universe shattering in front of my eyes. Maybe the bullet missed his heart. Maybe he’d live through this. Please live through this,  _ please live through this… _

“Roddy-” he coughed, blood on his fist and running down his lip as he tried to still my trembling hands. “I’m okay…”

“N-No, you’re  _ not _ , Alfred, you’re… What if the medics don’t find you, what if they’re killed, what if-”

“You can go on without me, Rod.”

I felt my heart sink lower somehow, not able to hold back the tears as I stared at him. 

“Go on? WIthout  _ you? _ ” the tears blurred my vision, and I could feel Alfred’s grip on my arm getting weaker. “How could I? How could I go on with anything without you?”

He chuckled softly, my heart breaking more when I noticed how his breathing became more staggered. 

“You’ll… go on. You’ll be happy… because I told… you so…”

“I can’t be happy without you,” I was sobbing now, my tears rolling down my cheeks and falling onto Alfred’s. “Take me with you! Give me the bullet from your chest so I can put it through my own! I can’t live any kind of life worth living if you aren’t there with me…”

I felt a shaky hand wipe away my tears. 

“Roddy… Don’t cry… Don’t... waste tears on me…” his voice was barely louder than a whisper, his eyes glazed over and staring into mine. “You’re making it so hard to go…”

I was trembling now, clutching onto Alfred with everything I had as I sobbed into his shoulder.

“Y-You… You  _ can’t go, verdammt!  _ You’ll live, and we’ll have our house by the sea, l-like you always wanted, right? A-And we’ll have a dog, and… and a little boy, and a little girl… A-And you’ll finally be a teacher, and I’ll show the kids how to play piano, and I’ll play you our song every night, Alfred,  _ please… _ ”

His hand was still cupping my cheek and I placed my own over his when I felt his thumb brush across. He was mercifully warm. 

“And we’ll still… have that. Just not… now. But it’ll… happen soon… because… I’ll be waiting… for you. I’ll sit on the… porch swing… with the dog… while the kids take… a swim… and I’ll… wait… for you... “

And with his final word, the smallest, saddest, most beautiful, breathtaking, relentlessly and utterly _gut-wrenching_ smile appeared on his lips. 

Not even a moment later, it was gone.

And so was he.


End file.
